Generally, an inflammatory response is a normal response of human body associated with an edema, a pain etc in case that a tissue or a cell received any invasion causing some organic change in the tissue or cell. Recently, various kinds of cytokines have been found to be involved in the inflammatory disease.
Allergic reaction may be classified into four categories, i.e., type I, II, III and IV according to the types of response or two categories, i.e., immediate type allergic reaction such as type I, II or III, and delayed type allergic reaction such as type IV according to the types of the period from the re-sensitization time caused by allergen to the onset time of reaction.
Among them, type I allergy, being involved in IgE antibody and called as anaphylaxis type allergy, causes to a bronchial asthma, atopic diseases such as dermatitis or gastroenteritis etc, allergic rhinitis such as pollenosis, allergic conjunctivitis, food allergy and the like.
Asthma is regarded as a complex syndrome of the airways that is characterized by various clinical symptoms, for example, cough, dyspnea caused by airflow obstruction, acute or chronic airway inflammation, airway hyperresponsiveness (AHR) and structural remodeling and can be reversibly or irreversibly recoverable. Most of asthma is allergic disease and is characterized by chronic airway inflammation and bronchial hyperresponsiveness (Minoguchi K and Adachi M., Pathophysiology of asthma. In: Cherniack N S, Altose M D, Homma I. editors. Rehabilitation of the patient with respiratory disease. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1999, pp 97-104).
The asthma can be classified two types, i.e., extrinsic asthma and intrinsic asthma. The extrinsic asthma is caused by exposing antigen and it is shown positive reaction in skin test or bronchial provocation test against the antigen. Usually causing ages is getting younger. It is mainly caused by House Dust Mite Dermatophagoides and pollen, epithelium of animal, fungi and so on. The intrinsic asthma is caused by upper respiratory infections, exercise, emotional instability, changing of climate of humidity and it is common to adult patient. Also, the IgE antigen of extrinsic asthma can be detected by skin test due to increasing IgE in serum.
With regards to pathophysiology, asthma is recognized by T-helper2 (Th2)-cell-driven chronic inflammation, and a variety of inflammatory mediators, such as cytokines, chemokines, signaling molecules, adhesion molecules and growth factors, from immune cells and structural cells in the airways are involved in various stages of asthma (Elias J A et al., J Clin Invest., 111, pp 291-7, 2003). The activated inflammatory cells such as eosinophil, mast cells, alveolar macrophage etc in the bronchus of patients suffering from asthma, release various inflammatory mediators such as cystein leukotrienes, prostaglandins etc and is involved in potent bronchial constriction (Maggi E., Immunotechnology 3, pp 233-244, 1998; Pawankar R. Curr. Opin. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 1, pp 3-6, 2001; Barnes P J et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 50, pp 515-596, 1998).
Accordingly, since the reproduction of various cytokines involved in inflammatory cell activation, such as IL-4, IL-5, IL-13 etc and IgE and reproduction of cystein leukotrienes released from the inflammatory cells are the main causes of inflammation, allergic reaction and asthma, there have been much studied to develop the inhibiting agents from the reproduction of those till now.
The present inventors have been focused to develop potent treating agent derived from natural resources with safety and efficacy such as plant, animals etc having potent inhibiting activity from the reproduction of inflammatory cells and finally, have found that the extract of Pseudolysimachion longifolium showed potent anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity (Korean Patent No. 10-860080) and various compounds isolated therefrom such as, verproside (6-O-3,4-dihydroxybenzoyl catalpol), picroside II (6-O-4-hydroxy-3-methoxybenzoyl catalpol), verminoside (6-O-3,4-Dihydroxy cinnamoyl catalpol), 6-O-veratroyl catalpol (6-O-3,4-Dimethoxy benzoyl catalpol), minecoside (6-O-3-hydroxy-4-methoxycinnamoyl catalpol), catalpol and the like, also showed potent anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-125499).
However, there have been difficulties in mass-production and industrialization using by the extract of Pseudolysimachion longifolium since the plant extract contains very little active ingredients such as catalopol derivatives.
Pseudolysimachion rotundum var subintegrum, is a perennial herb distributed in Korea, China, Japan, Ostrov Sakhalin, and Russia.
Based on the previous studies on the anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity of the extract of Pseudolysimachion longifolium disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-860080, the present inventors have tried to develop more efficient method for preparing more potent and more abundant ingredients showing anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity isolated from the extract of Pseudolysimachion rotundum var subintegrum. 
However, there has been not reported or disclosed about the efficient method for preparing more potent and more abundant ingredients showing anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity isolated from the extract of Pseudolysimachion rotundum var subintegrum than those in the above cited literatures, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, the present inventors have found the novel industrialized method for preparing purified extract containing more abundant active ingredients such as catalpol derivatives from the extract of Pseudolysimachion rotundum var subintegrum and the purified extract showed more potent anti-inflammatory, anti-allergy and anti-asthma activity than that prepared by the conventional preparation method disclosed in the prior art through various in vivo tests such as inhibition test on the reproduction of eosinolphil, the release of immunoglobulin and inflammatory chemokines in plasma and bronchoalveolar fluid as well as the suppression of airway hyperresponsiveness and golblet cell hyperplasia in a OVA-sensitized/challenged mouse model.